Unexpected Interest
by NightCharmer
Summary: This is set after the Magic Games, a romance story about Rouge and Levy. Set at M for a possible lemon in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue was walking through Magnolia city with Frosch on his shoulder. "Where are we going to stay?" He asked.

Rouge looked up to the darkening sky. "Not sure, but may need to find something soon." Rouge didn't say anything else. He just stayed in his own thoughts. He wondered about a decent hotel, how Sting was back at the Sabertooth guild hall and a constant nagging feeling that there was something important in Magnolia that he was supposed to remember. He took a deep breath savouring the sweet night air when he felt his body collide with something solid. The force knocked him to the ground when a leather bound book plummeted against his head. He scrunched his eyes shut and clutched his head. Rouge was about to yell at whoever banged into him but a feminine voice soon asked if he was okay.

He opened one eye to see a small bluenette girl on her knees in front of him. Her short hair set around her shoulders in soft curls and her brown eyes showed only concern. She shuffled forward and reached out to his head. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought so many books. Everyone says that I'm going to die drowning in books one day." She touched a strand of his fringe before Rouge flinched and pulled his head back. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to check your head." Rouge reluctantly tilted his head down while the girl pulled herself up on her knees and pushed around his hair. "There's a lump but there's no blood, thank goodness." Rouge watched the girl's dainty chest fall as she relaxed. He quickly turned his head as not to stare but came face to face with Frosch. He smiled at him leaving Rouge unsure what he should be thinking. He watched the bluenette girl pull back and started collecting the books around her. He picked up a couple around himself and helped Frosch with the one he was dragging back. "Are you a dragon slayer?"

Rouge looked towards her shocked. "Yeah I am. What makes you say that?"

"Your cute little exceed."

"I'm Frosch! And this is Rouge." He exclaimed.

"I'm Levy. It's nice to meet you."

Rouge watched Levy stand and dust off her orange dress. He noticed a small blood mark on her knew. He took out a clean handkerchief and approached Levy. She let out a small exclamation as he tied the handkerchief to her knee. "You were bleeding." Rouge stood up and handed her a small pile of books.

"Thanks." Levy muttered, cheeks dusted pink. Which she was unsure if it was the sun or her embarrassment. She rapidly denied anything else and prayed that Rouge didn't notice. He didn't he was too busy standing and sorting himself out.

"And where to now Rogue? Fro still needs a place to sleep." Frosch asked as he flew up to Rogue's shoulder.

"Um." Levy started. "There is a nice hotel called The Flowering Inn half a block that way." Levy pointed past Rouge to the corner on his left.

"Ah thanks." Rogue gave her a nod before turning to leave.

"No problem. But ah, have we meet before? I seem to remember you but I can't seem to place it."

Rouge shrugged. "I don't live in Magnolia. I'm just here on a job. Beside I think I would remember someone like you."

"I suppose so." He listened to her footsteps behind him as she walked away. Wondering why he wanted to watch her walk. But he kept heading towards the corner, suddenly he heard a masculine voice ask if someone need help. It didn't concern him until he heard Levy's voice answer. Rouge turned to watch a small black cat change into a large human form and take a pile of books off Levy. _'I recognize that cat, but where?'_ His eyes widened as the cat turned showing his guild mark proudly. "Fairy tail." He whispered, turning sharply and held a fast pace all the way to the inn Levy suggested.

"Whoa Rouge! So fast!" Frosch complained while gripping tightly on to his black cape. Rouge didn't slow down until he was inside the inn and asked the owner for a room for the night. He entered his room and took a deep breath. Frosch leapt from his shoulder and landed on the double bed. Rouge deeply sighed and face planted himself down onto the bed next to his exceed.

"Are you okay Rouge?"

"I don't know Frosch. I'm not sure what I'm feeling."

Frosch shuffled over and sat by Rouge's head. "Well Frosch thinks Fairy Tail is nice." Rouge kept his face buried into the dark red cotton duvet. "Fro thinks that Levy is pretty." Rouge's face bolted up to glance at Frosch in shock before sighing deeply and relaxing against the sheets.

Levy wiggled herself down under the blankets with one of her new books and sighted happily. She was a couple of pages into her new adventure book when her eyes caught sight of a bloodstained handkerchief on her bedside table. Her mind wandered back to her mysterious dark haired guy. She felt herself sigh and gasped wondering why she did that. She shook her head, curls bouncing around to get the thought out of her mind. Yet every time she started back on her book her mind drifted back to Rouge gently tying his handkerchief to her leg. Once again she felt the temperature in her cheeks rise. "Oh this is ridiculous!" She exclaimed, slamming the covers back. She pulled herself from her bed and took the handkerchief into the laundry.

Frosch rubbed his eyes sleepily and blinked expecting to see Rouge asleep next to him but he wasn't. Frosch gasped and his lip quivered. Tears started to form in his eyes. The door opened and Rouge entered. "Where did you go, Fro was worried!" The exceed exclaimed unable to hold the tears back. Rouge allowed Frosch to fly into his arms.

"Sorry Frosch. I thought I would get back before you woke. I didn't mean to scare you." Rouge gently stroked the back of his head to calm him down.

"Where did you go?"  
"I couldn't sleep so I went and handled those bandits."

"All by yourself!" Rouge shrugged, it wasn't a big deal for him. "Sting isn't expecting us back til tomorrow night. Now what?"

Rouge's eyes drifted out towards to the window. "We might as well look around."

Frosch smirked thinking exactly what Rouge had planned but didn't say anything for in case he yelled at him. "Okay Fro will explore!" He climbed up to Rouge's shoulder before Rouge turned to leave.

Levy sat at the guild hall at the bar with a drink I one hand and a book under her nose. Mira had been watching her read a couple of pages but flick back a few with a puzzled scowl. The drink in her hand remained hovering untouched just above the bar. "Is everything alright Levy?" Mira questioned.

Levy sighed and placed the drink down to cover her face with her hands. "I don't know Mira. My mind doesn't seem to be into it today."

"You? Not in the mood for books! That's a first." Lucy added from Levy's left.

Levy found herself glancing at Lucy at Lucy but her eyes drifted to Gajeel sitting at a table with Panther Lily just over her best friend's shoulder.

"Oh." Mira exclaimed.

Levy rapidly looked back to Mira and waved her hands in front of her face. "It's not what you think. I just met someone last night." Levy then told Mira and Lucy about the guy she met and about his handkerchief for her knee. She left out his name and the fact that he had an exceed but most of the story was the truth. "I'm just wondering if I'll see him again to hand it back." She didn't mention that she placed it in her pocket this morning and had it on her all day. Levy glanced back to Gajeel. _'Would he notice me if I had someone else?'_ She pondered. Followed by wondering why she had a thing for dark, mysterious guys.

"Sounds so cute Lev!" Exclaimed Lucy. "What else do you know about him? Did you catch his name?"

Something in the back of her mind told her not to say his name so she just shook her head. "I just directed him to The Flowering Inn and left for home."

"Well you should go there and see him." Lucy said resolved.

"Oh no Lu. I couldn't I-" Before Levy could finish Lucy grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the guild floor. They were nearing the door when Natsu and Grey came over and asked what Lucy was up to. Levy jumped to cover Lucy's mouth before she could explain anything. "It's nothing." She giggled. "I have to go." Levy raced out the guild hall leaving Natsu and Grey behind confused about what happened. She slowed down when she reached the tree in the centre of town. Levy sighed and lent her back against the back. She closed her eyes towards the sun and relaxed her pounding heart.

"So you're not racing off to the inn?"

Levy's eyes flew open to see Gajeel standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"How did you-"

Gajeel tapped at the base of his ears. "I heard you talking to Lucy and Mira, shorty."

She pouted and pulled away from the tree. "I didn't think it was any business if yours what I did." She started to walk further into Magnolia. Gajeel followed her, easily matching her rushed pace. He looked at her angry, pouting face and tried not to laugh at how cute she looked. After a short walk Gajeel asked where she was heading. "To the bookstore. It makes me happy." She snapped.

"Lily told me about last night. He said he didn't see the guy."

"There wasn't anything to see. We just talked."

"And tried to beat him into submission with books." Levy huffed out her cheeks at Gajeel.

"Gihi." He laughed. Levy stamped her feet as she wandered along the concrete.

Rouge spotted the bluenette girl not far from the bookstore they meet. He was considering talking to her until he noticed Gajeel by her side. He turned to leave but his dragon hearing aloud him to hear the conversation. "You still have the handkerchief."

"Why?"

"Can I see it?"

"I suppose." Rouge watched her pull it out of her pocket and passed it over to Gajeel. Rouge watched Gajeel snatch it out of her dainty hand and exhaled it. "Wait what are you doing?"

He handed it back to her. "I can't smell anyone on it but you."

"I should think so. I washed it." Rouge watched her clutch his handkerchief tightly before placing it in her pocket.

"Why did you wash it?"

"Because I'm not giving it back covered with my blood." She stated.

"So is that why you have been holding onto since you saw him?" Gajeel asked not looking at Levy.

"I just want to give it back that's all." Rouge's eyes widened as he watched her look shyly down at the concrete.

"Are you not going to talk to her?" Frosch asked.

"No. We need to head home." Rouge turned in his heels and left the area.

"Are we taking the train back?" Rouge shuddered. "Ah no. We'll walk."


	2. Chapter 2

Levy sat in the guild hall watching Erza put a rather strong stop to Natsu and Grey's argument. She held a snigger at the sight of the two sprawled out across the floor. But the smile quickly faded as she glanced up to spy Gajeel eating at the bar with Panther Lily. She rapidly looked away so no one would say anything and closed her eyes against the sound of the hall. She tried picturing Gajeel in her mind but once she had the image she noticed his hair shorten and face softened. He gave her a shy smile and her heart fluttered in response. Her eyes flew open in shock. 'emWhat was that!' /emLevy thought. em'I need to get my mind off Rogue. Its been three days. Yet you still carry the handkerchief every day.' /emShe told herself condescending. She stood up and wandered over to the request to the request board. Gazing over each request to determine if any would help get her mind off thinks. "Not thinking of taking a request without the rest of Shadow Gear, are you Levy?" She smiled sweetly to the spiky orange haired guy as he peeked over her left hand side. "Of course not Jet!"  
"Because we can do it just the two of us."  
"Nah ah!" Called Droy, stumbling along to catch the two of them. "You're not leaving me behind!"  
"No never!" Laughed Levy, grateful for the distraction.  
"So any catch your eye?" Jet asked.  
Levy hummed. "This one." She pointed to a newly placed request. "It's not far and 50,000 jewels is a lot for the recovery of a gem. Besides if we don't like what we hear we can leave it."  
"Sure." "Sounds good." Droy and Jet said.  
"All settled then." Smiled Levy as she ripped the paper off the board. "I'm going to pack some clothes now and I'll meet you at the train station in an hour?"  
The three looked at each other and nodded. "Team Shadow Gear's got this!" Jet exclaimed.

Levy stood at the train platform clutching a small suitcase which Jet already tried to carry for her more than once. "I've got it." She said, trying not to yell at him. The two stood quietly waiting for Droy to turn up. "The train will be arriving soon. We may have to leave without him." Jet spoke trying not to sound so pleased. But sure enough they soon saw Droy attempting to run with two bursting suitcases. "How much stuff did you pack?" Levy exclaimed.  
"One. For me. And one. For food." He panted.  
Jet laughed and Levy sighed as they entered the train together.

Rogue sat at the bar at the Sabertooth guild hall. He casually sipped at his drink, head in his thoughts.  
"So how did the mission go?" Sting smirked and slung an arm over Rogue.  
Rogue half smiled at his friend. "Fine Sting."  
"Fine? Is that all?"  
Rogue looked sceptical towards Sting. "Why would you ask?"  
Sting shrugged. "I don't know." He looked towards Frosch sitting on the bar next to Rogue. "How was it Frosch? Anything interesting happen?"  
Frosch looked at Rogue staring deeply into his drink. "Maybe?"  
"So Rogue anything you wanna share?"  
Rogue ran his finger along the rim of his cup. "I met someone."  
Minerva gasped and rushed over to the Dragon Slayers. "Met someone? Was it a girl?"  
Sting grinned as he watched Rogue's cheeks become lightly dusted with pink. "Are you in love?" Sting joked.  
Rogue's hand slipped and he knocked over his cup. "No I'm not!" He yelled getting to his feet.  
"But Frosch thinks Levy is pretty."  
"Levy? Who's she, how'd you meet her?" Inquired Minerva.  
"No one!" Rogue snapped.  
"Is she a wizard too?" Asked Orga, while standing behind the bar.  
"Doesn't matter." Rogue blushed, moving further across the guild floor.  
"Frosch doesn't think Fairy Tail is bad." The guild gasped at the shock but Rogue just scowled and left the guild hall, slamming the door behind him. "Did Frosch make Rogue angry?" He said tearfully.  
Sting scratched the back of his blonde hair and sighed. "Go catch up to him, he'll need you."  
Frosch nodded and flew out the door to find Rogue.

Levy, Jet and Droy strolled up to a large, while wrought iron fence. "The guy who ordered the missing gem lives here." Stated Jet.  
Levy touched the intercom, "Hello. We're the wizard from Fairy Tail. We're here about the job." The gates opened rigidly and the three wizards entered the grounds. The two story white brink house sat surrounded by green hedges and multi-coloured flowers.  
"Wow, this place is huge." Exclaimed Droy. Levy and Jet nodded staring amazed at the grounds. The three entered the building and a tall blonde hair escorted Shadow Gear into a large wooden walled room. Sitting in the centre of a red and gold three person couch sat a rather round man. Levy looked around for another couch but there had to stand. "Sir? We were hoping that you could tell us about the job?"  
"A large diamond, larger than your tiny hand young lady. I had hoped to surprise my wife for her birthday but someone broke in and stole it. I want it back!" He exclaimed slamming his glass down onto the arm of the couch.  
Levy's shoulders jumped at the noise. "Is there anyone you can think of that could have done it?" Questioned Jet.  
"No but they couldn't have gotten far, the burglary only happened two days ago."  
Levy tried not to look suspicious _'two days and already had a job request sent out.'_  
"Well you take the request?"  
Before Levy could ask more Jet instantly answered yes. She bit her lip and reframed herself from shaking her head. Levy was wondering about how odd the situation was when the butler from before rushed them out the door. Once the three of them were outside the gates the three looked at each other. "So where do we start?" Droy asked.  
Levy sighed, "Well I think the best thing we can do is to ask around town. But since the town is so large I think we should split up and ask around." The two agreed with her. But then they usual agreed with her. "Droy you go north, I'll go east and since Jet is faster he should be able to take the west and south."  
Jet grinned at her. "Yeah I can do that."  
Levy gasped and held onto the hem of her skirt as the wind and dust circled her body. Droy coughed and blinked through the dust, "Does he have to be so flashy?" He spoke turning and walking away from Levy.  
Levy took a deep breath and turned towards the east part of town.  
She questioned almost everyone she saw but no one was forthcoming. She groaned and stretched her arms above her head. Levy walked past a bookstore and then stopped. "I do deserve a break." She smiled and entered.

Rogue stroked Frosch's head. "Sorry I snapped at you."  
"It's okay Rogue." He smiled rubbing his head into Rogue's neck.  
He walked directly into a bookstore and straight to the counter. "Hello, I'm checking if the book I ordered is in?" Frosch jumped off Rogue's shoulder and flew around the store.  
"Well isn't Rogue. You have perfect timing it arrived today. I'll just go get it."  
Levy was clutching a book tightly to her chest when she heard the name Rogue. She peeked around a bookstore to see if it was the Rogue she was thinking of. She stared intently at the back of his head deciding if she should go and talk to him. She ducked back behind the bookcase when the owner came back with a book. "Here you go."  
"Thank you." Levy heard Rogue speak and agreed to herself that it was decided that was definitely the Rogue she had been thinking of. She gently touched the handkerchief in her pocket. "Oh no that's too much. A discount is the least I can do for one of the Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth."  
Suddenly the Rogue from Levy's memory flashed before her eyes. "Sabertooth." She whispered, stealing another glance at him.  
Frosch noticed a small blue haired girl hiding behind a bookcase. He cocked his head and when to investigate. Levy squealed when Frosch landed in front of her. "Hi Levy."  
"He-Hello." Levy answered back with one hand holding her book and the other over her pounding heart.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"A job." She took a deep breath and relaxed. "Its nice to see you again Frosch."  
Frosch beamed. "Frosch is happy to see you too Levy." Frosch rushed forward and hugged the leg she didn't have tucked under herself. She stroked the back of his head and giggled. "Here." She created a piece of paper in her hand and began to fold it much to Frosch's amazement. Soon she had a small brown frog. Frosch's eyes lit up as he saw the final product. "Its- its." He stammered.  
Levy smiled at his amusement and placed the frog on the floor. "Watch this." She pushed her finger hard at the bottom of the frog and it bounced forward.  
"Wow! Levy can you make another one for Lester so we can play together!"  
Levy shrugged and answered sure. Rogue noticed his little exceed after a loud cheer broke the quiet of the bookstore. He walked over to see Frosch playing with a bluenette girl he never thought he'd ever see again. "L-Levy." He watched her eyes flick up towards him. She scrambled to her feet placing the paper frogs in Frosch hand on the way up.  
"Hi." She smiled. "So you're from Sabertooth, I remember you now."  
Rogue's face dropped. "Oh." He managed.  
"I'd like to talk to you, I just need to get this." Levy indicated to the book and rushed to the counter. She was placing the book on the counter when she felt someone standing over her. "I'll take this as well."  
The owner smiled at Levy and she turned her head shyly. "Take it as a gift for your girlfriend."  
"Oh I'm not-" "She not-" Levy and Rogue both stammered, but Levy grabbed the book and thanked the owner.  
The two hurried out the store and stood not far from the door.  
"So how have you been?" Levy asked, wondering if she was making enough eye contact or if she was making too much.  
"Good." Rogue answered, looking down her.  
Levy sighed and bit the inside of her cheek. _'This is so awkward.'_  
"What are you doing here?"  
"A job request. Hey do you know anything about a large diamond been stolen?"  
Rogue's forehead scrunched, "Is this from the guy at the white house down by the train station?"  
Levy nodded, "Is there something wrong with it, because it seems a like odd."  
"It hasn't been stolen he's been trying convince people that it has so he can get his hands on it."  
Levy sighed and crossed her arms. "I knew there was something odd about it. Ah well what can I do. The money would have been nice."  
Rogue and Levy held conversation about what either of them were up to until Levy gasped and pulled his handkerchief out of her pocket. "Here. Before I forget, I washed it too." She smiled.  
Before Rogue could take it a sudden burst of wind creep up and then an orange haired guy appeared in-between the two. "What are you doing talking to him Levy?" He snapped glaring at Rogue. Jet noticed the handkerchief in Levy's hand. "Wait is he the one you were talking about at the guild? Rogue? No I won't let you talk to him!"  
"You won't let me? You can't do that! I can talk to whomever I like." Rogue watched Levy pushed past Jet to stand in front of him. "Thank you for that day, it was very kind of you." He gingerly took the handkerchief from Levy brushing her fingers as he did. Rogue watched her wide eyed as she pulled herself up onto her tip toes to place a quick hug against his chest. "Stop by and talk to me at any point. You too Frosch." She wave happily before walking off chiding Jet as she walked.  
Rogue looked at Frosch, "Maybe Sting was right."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author notes: This chapter starts directly on from Chapter Two, I decided to split it since it felt a little long. So I apologize in advance if this chapter is a little shorten than usual. I will post the next in two weeks time (Wes the 17) because i have commitments, very sorry. Also thanks to all how read, messaged and commented. I'll happy to receive all kind of reviews._

Levy rolled her eyes as Jet complained to her about Rogue. She had explained how she bumped into him and about what he had said about the job request. Jet groaned and asked Levy if they could trust him. Levy nodded determinedly, "I do trust him." She smiled shyly to Jet or so he thought. Levy looked slightly past him to the shadows of the buildings. She could feel someone following her and wondered why the thought of it didn't scare her. In fact it made her happy. "Can you find and Droy and tell him about the request. I'll meet you by the house."

Jet reluctantly agreed, "Just don't go in without us."

Levy rolled her eyes and nodded. Once Jet was gone she turned towards the alleyway with her hands on her hips. "You can come out now." She watched Rogue slowly emerge from the shadows. "Why are you following me?" She asked, attempting to sound cross but the smile on her face betrayed her.

"Rogue was worried Mr Harlot might get angry at Levy. Frosch was worried too." She giggled at Frosch trying to stand tall on Rogue's shoulder.

"Thank you for caring but I'll be okay."

"But he can be scary and Levy is nice." Frosch muttered.

"I can be scary too you know."

Frosch stared at Levy analyzing her face. "No..."

Levy wasn't sure if she should be angry or if should laugh. "I know that you were going to go in without the rest of your team." Rogue added.

"Maybe." Levy sighed. "You'll just have to come with me then." Rogue stared at her with eyes wide. "Oh don't look so shocked. Why else would you have followed me?"

Rogue hide his face with his black fringe so Levy couldn't see him embarrassed about how she could read him so well. Rogue walked over to stand next to Levy. Frosch flew into Levy's arms, she gave him a gentle hug. "Don't worry Levy, Rogue will protect you." He said snuggling into her chest. She gazed up to Rogue as he walked silently beside her.

"Yeah I feel safe with him. I know he'll protect me." Levy's hazel eyes connected with Rogue's red and she watched his cheeks become dusted with pink. _'I wonder if he likes me. I wonder if I like him.'_ She thought as she stared at his face.

Rogue found his pace slower to match hers but he couldn't look at her for too long. His emotions were too sporadic. He was happy because he was near her, sad because he knew that it wouldn't last long. He felt jealous that Frosch was happily cuddling into Levy's chest and he felt stupid for feeling jealous. He wanted to touch her but thought he didn't deserve to be able to. But the way she smiled at him made him think that maybe love wasn't so bad if he could see that smile. Levy placed Frosch back onto Rogue's shoulder by reaching up on her tiptoes. She moved to the intercom and stated that she was from Fairy Tail. The gates open and she quickly looked around. "They're still not here?" She muttered.

"Do you want to wait?" Rogue asked.

Levy shook her head. "No its okay. I'll be fine with you." She twisted the end of her shoe into the concrete before clearing her throat and entered the grounds. Rogue smirked at her and followed her in. The same tall blonde butler escorted them into the same room. Levy wondered if he had even moved. "Sir I have heard that the diamond you hired us to 'recover' wasn't yours in the first place. Fairy Tail will **not** be duped into thievery. If you want the stone stolen then hire a dark guild, but Fairy Tail will be there to stop it every step of the way." Rogue was impressed with how determined she was.

Levy's heart was pounding and she straighten her back to make herself look bigger. "I see. Oliver." Levy repeated the name puzzled. The next thing she knew she was being knocked to the left and a blade appeared in her place. The blonde butler, whom she assumed was name Oliver, had tried to attack her. Rogue had pulled her out of the way and stood in front of her protecting her. "Stay back. I'll protect you." Rogue stated staring at Oliver.

Levy clambered to her feet. "I can fight too!"

"No!" Rogue exclaimed turning to face her. He looked so different, the look he had reminded her of the magic games. Shadows swirled around his body and lashed out towards the attacker. Levy bit her lip as she watched the action. Rogue would lash out with tendrils of shadows but Oliver was quick to dodge them. She extended her hand and gripped Rogue's arm. She winced as a streak of shadow whipped across the back of her hand. She ignored the pain and tightened her grip on Rogue's arm. "I don't want anyone hurt." Her voice seemed to reach him as the shadows receded from him. He snatched her hand into his and dragged her out of the room and into the corridor.

Rogue's heart was pounding in his ears. _'She's going to hate me. I hurt her.'_ He was biting his lip in angry so hard that he almost drew blood. He heard Levy gasp and he glanced back to see Oliver to close for comfort. "Blow him back. I have a plan." Rogue nodded, willed his shadows into a small tornado and unleashed it into the chest of the unsuspecting foe. He watched him fly back but land reasonably comfortable on one knee and hand for balance. Rogue cursed under his breath and wound up for another attack but a shout at his side interrupted him. A wall made out of the word 'wall' built itself up blocking Oliver in the room with his master. He felt a soft touch around his palm, he curled his fingers around her hand and raced out of the building.

Jet and Droy stood outside the gate watching Rogue and Levy run out of the mansion. Jet scowled as he noticed that their hands were connected. "Is that - Sabertooth's Rogue?"

Jet nodded. "Yeah it is." He explained to Droy that Rogue was Levy's mysterious handkerchief owner.

"Oh." He managed, as the two ran past them and along the fence encasing the mansion grounds. Jet bolted after them but Droy just sighed as he jogged towards them.

Rogue stopped a few housed past Mr Harlot's. His breathing was light and shallow. He glanced down at Levy slightly bent over panting softly. Their eyes connected and Levy started to giggle. "Well, that was an adventure." Rogue sniggered but soon noticed the mark on the hand he was still holding. He drew it closer and inspected it. A red mark spread out across the back of her hand. "I did this." His fingers stroked gently across the mark.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it." Levy smiled at him, wishing he didn't look so sad.

Jet caught up to see Rouge holding Levy's hand. He raced up and slapped his hand away. "Don't be so familiar with her!"

"Hey Jet, that was rude!" She turned to Rogue. "Thank you for everything."

Rogue tensed, "But your hand I-"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She looked at Frosch whimpering on Rogue's shoulder. "I'm fine Frosch. How about you come and visit me at Magnolia sometime." Levy ignored Jet's protests and stared at Rogue. She wondered if he'd think it was weird if she hugged him. She took a deep breath and took a step closer to him. "I'd be happy to have you both visiting. Anytime I'd love to see you and also thanks for looking after me at the mansion."

Rogue looked down at her and pushed his fringe out of his eyes. "I'd like that." He found his hand slowly drift towards her injured one. Rogue gasped as she closed he gap between them. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her back. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, amazed about how soft it was. But before he could relax he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. Rogue half smiled, "I'll see you."

Levy felt her heart constrict as she watched him walk away so suddenly. "Levy do - do you like him?" Jet asked staring down at the concrete.

"I-" She staring into the empty space that Rogue was. "I think I do."

Jet opened his mouth to reply but heavy panted behind him caused him to stop. "What - what did I miss?" Droy asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes: Hello again, just letting everyone know that I will be uploading fortnightly for now on. So chapter five will be out Wes the 1st at around 7-8 (depending on chapter length and timing) UTC time. That's New Zealand standard time. Sorry if inconveniences anyone._

Levy casually walked into the guild hall expecting it to be rowdy as usual, but everyone seemed to hush to a low murmur as she entered. The noise level didn't stay that way for long but it did unnerve her. She headed straight to Lucy sitting at a table by herself since Natsu had raced off after Grey for saying something she didn't quite catch. She asked why everyone was so quiet when she entered. "Well its just that Jet told everyone that your mysterious guy was Rogue. Is that true?"

Levy was fuming that Jet blabbed her secret. She was going to tell Lucy at least but didn't want to whole guild to pry into her personal life. "Yes it is true, but he's sweet and kind and protected me when I need it."

"But also hurt you without really trying. From what I've heard." Lucy spoke, her fingers stroking gently across the back of Levy's hand. There was a light mark left but it didn't cause her any pain.

"That wasn't his fault. He didn't mean it and I still care for him."

Lucy smirked, "Still care for him, ae?"

Levy felt her face flush. "I- I don't really know how I feel."

"Jet said you invited him here."

Levy huffed. "I **said** that he and Frosh could visit sometime."

"Is that all you want? Just for him to come visit?"

Levy groaned and buried her head into the table in embarrassment. "Lu..." She groaned. "I honestly don't know what I want." He peeked through blue strands. "What to I do?"

"You need to take time to think properly about what you want, him or him?" Lucy tilted her head towards Gajeel.

"He's never been interested in me, at least with Rogue I - I think I know how he feels. But I guess you're right Lu."

"But for not, let's get your mind off thing. Lucy grinned at her friend as she leapt to her feet. She grabbed Levy's hand and dragged her to her feet. "Come on! We'll have a girls day, just you and me at my place."

The two girls got halfway across the floor before Natsu asked what they were doing. "A girls day huh? I'll come."

"No way" Lucy shouted. "Are you a girl? It's a **girls** day."

"Yeah I know but I've always wondered what girls did at those."

"Yeah will there be fish! I bet it'll be really yummy fish!" Happy exclaimed from Natsu's shoulder.

"No, more like pillows and underwear." Grey said, suggestively.

"Speaking of underwear." Lucy muttered looking Grey up and down.

"Ah crap!" Levy burst out laughing, grateful for her best friend. Once Grey was presentable the four left the guild hall with Lucy complaining and trying to shoo the boys.

"So is there a reason why you begged me to come with you on this job?" Sting asked yawning and rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't beg. I never beg." Rogue stated deadpan. "Besides I need the money."

Sting looked at him puzzled. "You're staying at the guild hall, what do you need more money for?"

"Rogue wants his own place." Frosch answered.

"What does he want his own place for?" Lector asked holding onto Sting's arm as so he doesn't fall off Sting's shoulder.

"Just because I do."

"Sick of living with me already!" Joked Sting.

Rogue smirked and rolled his eyes at Sting. "Frosch and Rogue want somewhere Levy can come and visit too!"

Sting laughed at Rogue's disgruntled face. "You are so in love its annyoing."

"I'm not- that's not-" Rogue stuttered.

"So that's why you took a job so close to Magnolia."

"Just be quiet and look for another place to stay." Rouge grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." Sting sighed. They walked a couple of streets before Sting noticed a certain pink haired brat. "Oh crap." He muttered. But all Rogue saw was Levy.

"Hey Blondie! I was just feeling like testing my skills against something!" Natsu yelled.

"Gee brat calm down. I'm here for a job but if you want a beating so badly I'll oblige." Sting grinned cracking his fingers.

"Oh you wish! Did I kick your ass so bad you forgot our last fight?"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

Levy's eyes widened as they connected with Rogue's. "I know you didn't have long to think but do you know how you feel yet?" Lucy whispered.

"Levy smiled. "Yeah I think I do." She dodged Sting and Natsu's insulting remarks to stand near Rogue. "When I said you can visit whenever I didn't think you'd be here after only a couple of days."

Rogue shrugged. "I guess I just missed you." He mumbled.

Levy flushed and couldn't stop herself from smiling. "So want are you here for?"

"Once again a place to stay for tonight."

"So you're only here for one night? What happened to the place I showed you last time.

"Booked out."

"Oh." Levy stopped and gazed and his profile as he watched Sting. "Well you could stay with me but-" She looked over her shoulder at Lucy standing holding her head while Grey stood in-between the two boy preventing them from starting a fight in the city. "My apartment isn't big enough for two."

Rogue composed himself and wished that he didn't ask Sting to come. _'If only I wasn't so scared of what she would say after everything last time I could have stayed with her. Touched her hair and maybe...'_ His thoughts were interrupted as he lost his trail on thought on her soft pink lips. Levy calling his name pulled him back to his senses. "Ah sorry."

"I could help you find a place if you like?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"No it's okay. Excuse me." Rogue pulled Sting away from Natsu and left without saying goodbye.

Levy's shoulder's slumped and she sighed from the heart. "I'm sorry. What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." And nothing was the problem. "I think I might just head home Lu. Don't think I'll be very good company at the moment."

"Are you sure?"

Levy nodded and headed to her apartment a street early than Lucy's. "Hey Shrimp." She scowled at the voice, thinking she was in no mood to talk to him.

"What do you want Gajeel?"

"Thought you'd me with you lover by now? What had a fight?" Gajeel laughed.

"No, we're not lovers! And beside what would it matter to you who I date?" She snapped.

"I don't care. I just don't want to see a member of Fairy Tail get hurt that's all." He spoke staring at the sky. Levy couldn't see his face since he was so tall.

"I'm not going to get hurt."

Gajeel snatched her hand and held it where they both could see it. He pointed to the mark. "And this. This isn't classified as being hurt?" He snapped.

Levy gasped as he clutched her hand so tightly. She was sure whether to be embarrassed or angry. "It wasn't his fault and-" She paused and scowled at him. "You've done worse!" She snapped. His hand reflective snapped open and he hand fell from his. She gasped, "I'm sorry! I - I didn't mean that. I know you've changed and I trust you with all my heart." Levy bit her lip at her last sentence.

"I know I've done worse and there is nothing I can do to ever change that, no matter how much I want. I'm sorry." Gajeel turned on his heels.

"Gajeel." Levy raced after him and grabbed his arm. "I didn't mean it. I just- it was exactly as you said, we sort of had a fight. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Gajeel took a deep breath. "Besides, I don't want to lose you." She muttered quietly.

Gajeel smirked happily, _'Maybe she's not so into him as Jet said she was. Maybe I still have a chance.'_ "Yeah I'm not going anyway Shrimp." He turned and ruffled her hair.

"Gee Gajeel! Can you stop calling me that!" She pouted.

Gajeel laughed, "Come on I'll walk you home. That was where you were headed, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Levy asked, looking at Gajeel puzzled.

His eyes widened, he didn't want to let her know that he was listening into her conversation. "Lucky guess. With you it's either bookstore of home."

Levy rolled her eye. "Yeah, yeah alright."

"Why are you stalking her?" Sting asked, leaning against the wall of the alleyway.

"I'm not." Rogue stated, glaring at her and Gajeel.

"It looks like stalking to me." Muttered Sting. He pushed past Rogue and looked at her himself. "What's so special about her anyway?" Sting sized her up. She was short, petite in body but did have a nice smile.

Rogue glared at him. "There's a lot special about her!" He snapped.

Sting held his hands up defensively, "Whoa sorry." He watched Rogue go back to watching her. "But are you really going to fight Gajeel over her?" Rogue watched Gajeel and Levy stop outside a door, his nails scratched at the bricks as he watch her grip his arm and followed her inside. "I thought I smelled him on her, you can't say you didn't."

"No I did. I just though-" _'I just thought that was because they were guild mates.'_

"So why didn't you tell her before. I held off the brat for you and everything."

Rogue shrugged and turned away. _'Maybe I should've, but I think it's too late now.'_

 _Author's notes: I know that Levy doesn't live in an apartment. I just felt that it works easier for this chapter and others to come. 'Hint'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: Sorry about the surprise upload so early, turns out I have some spare time. (Of the monthly variety. .)_

Levy felt the warm sun peek through the curtains and blast itself directly at her face. She tried to turn over but the damage had already been done and she was now awake. It had been past midnight when Gajeel left. She buried her face into her pillow as she remembered last night. "Why did I say that? I'm so stupid." She belittled herself as the reflected on their conversation.

' _"So, how do you feel about him?" Gajeel asked, sprawled out across her couch._

 _"Wh-Who do you mean?" Levy feigned ignorance._

 _"Rogue. How do you feel about him... Or me?" The last part of his sentence was so quiet she could barely hear it._

 _"What? Why, why are you asking me this? After all this time!" Levy couldn't hold in her anger. "I liked you. Really liked you but somewhere along the way I- I think that changed. I think- No I_ _ **know**_ _I like Rogue." She giggled. "I said it out loud. I like him." Levy couldn't help but smile._

 _Gajeel stood up. "Then maybe you should tell, and not me."_

Levy pulled herself from her bed and slapped her cheeks. "Then I will. He wouldn't be leaving til tonight, I'll find me." With new found confidence she got herself dress and stormed out into town. She asked around several hotels if a quiet dark haired guy and an energetic blonde had stayed. But everyone so far had told her no. Levy felt disappointed as she sat down on a bench to catch her breath.

Rogue had been quietly watching her rush about town in a panic. "Aren't you going to talk to her?" Sting asked.

"No."

"Why? You don't know what she going to say?"

"I do." Rogue stated turning away from Sting and in the opposite direction of where Levy was sitting. _'She just want's to tell me that she's with Gajeel. I don't want to hear it.'_

Sting sighed, "Well if she's that great, maybe I should go hit on her." Rogue's head whipped round to glare at Sting. Sting smirked, shrugged and took one step backwards out of the shadows and closer to Levy's resting spot.

"Don't you dare." Rogue threatened.

"What you gonna stop me?" Sting antagonized Rogue, while taking slow steps further away. Rogue clenched his fist so tight he could feel his nails digging into his palms. But he made no attempt to stop Sting. "Fine." Sting said. Jogging into the light to tap Levy on the shoulder.

"She deserves to be in the light. Not in the shadows."

Levy jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see a cheesy grin of Sting. "Oh you startled me. Hello Sting." She smiled.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked taking a seat next to her. "Looking for someone?"

She felt her cheeks inflame. "No! Well maybe... okay yes. Is he not- is he not with you?" She stammered.

Sting laughed, "You're cute when you're flustered."

"I'm not cute." She pouted. "Kittens and puppies are cute I'm-"

"Pretty. Is that better?"

She pulled back startled. "Huh? But I - You..." She panicked.

Sting leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "He's listen to us."

"Huh?" She whispered back. "Why?"

"Cos he's too stupid to tell you himself. I thought he need a push and we'll-" Sting looked up at the shadow of the building to see if Rogue was still there. He wasn't. "This was suppose to be a push, but it looks like he scampered." Sting announced pulling away.

"So- so you don't think I'm pretty?"

"Why? You want me to?" Sting purred.

"No thank you!" Levy snapped.

Sting laughed and messed up her hair. "Just take care of him, he's more sensitive than he seems."

"I will if he lets me." Levy said staring down at the ground. She watched Sting scribble something across a piece of paper and hand it to her.

"You'll find him here. Meet us there in half an hour okay? Don't be late, otherwise we'll leave without you."

Levy nodded vigorously. "I won't be."

Levy defiantly wasn't late, in fact she was early. About 15 mins early. She strolled back and forward across the hotel name that Sting had given her. "What do I do? I'm early, too early." She groaned. "I'm so lame!" After pacing back for the seventh time she saw the two of them walk out of the building. She raced over, before thinking how stalkerish she looked. "Hi." She managed.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Asked Rogue.

"I told her." Sting smirked. Rogue glared at him. "I invited her for you to talk to not for me. Although, a couple more years and you might progress from cute to pretty. He laughed while Levy glared at him.

"Rude!" She yelled to his back as he dodged Rogue's fist.

"I'm sorry, he can be a bit of a jerk." Rogue scowled.

"No it's fine. He's probably right." Levy glanced down at herself.

"I don't think so. I think you're pretty the way you are." Rogue blushed.

"Really?" She smiled up at him.

Rogue scratched the back of his head looking away. "Yeah." He muttered.

Levy stood smiling at him, she almost forgot why she was there in the first place. "Rogue there is something I want to talk to you about."

Rogue's face blanked. "Don't worry I know already."

"Huh? Yo-you do?" She blushed.

"Yeah. I hope Gajeel will make you happy." He said angrily, storming after Sting.

Levy's mouth gaped. "Wai-wait!" She yelled after him. She raced after him, she grabbed the sleeve of his coat forcing him to stop.

"What are you doing-" Rogue's eyes shot open as Levy threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm not dating Gajeel. I came to say, I like you." From close up Rogue could see her cheek tinged with pink. Stand of her blue hair brushed against his face as she squirmed to be able to see him better. "I like you, Rogue."

All of a sudden his name on her lips caused him to pull her closer and hug her head against his chest. "I like you too Levy." He set her back down on her feet and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We'll meet again soon, but for now-" He looked up at Sting smirking at Lector and Frosch hiding behind his hands. "For now this is all I can do, in front of them."

Levy giggled and pulled herself onto her tiptoes. She lean up and kissed Rogue on his cheek. "Then that's all you get." She smirked.

"Devil woman." He joked, as she poked her tongue out as a rebuttal.

 _Author's notes: Chapter six will be out 1st of July. You all just get an extra chapter for take my mind off things. :) Lucky you._


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue walked into the Sabertooth headquarters with Sting not far behind. Sting greeted everyone with his usual grin while Rogue moved to a table tucked away in a shaded corner. He watched Sting talk to the different members of the guild. Its not like Rogue didn't enjoy their company from time to time but with Sting he didn't have to talk, he just understood him and right now Rogue didn't feel like talking. Rogue was drifting off into space while softly stroking Frosh's head. "So what are you doing hiding here?" A voice to his right startled him causing his shoulders to jump. Rogue sighed and glared at Sting. "Not my problem you we're too busy spacing out to notice." Sting scowled back. Rogue sighed and pulled Frosh onto his lap. Frosh grinned and tried to wrap his arms around Rogue's stomach to hug him. "I thought you would have stopped into see Levy. Our job wasn't too far from Magnolia."

Rogue shook his head. "No."

Sting looked at him puzzled. "Why not? You told her you liked her, she told you she liked you so why aren't you there?"

"She deserves someone who won't hurt her. Even by accident, I only told her because I couldn't stand to see her with Gajeel."

"So what, you're just going to avoid her? How long for?"

"Until I don't feel for her." Sting felt like beating Rogue until he agreed to see Levy but he knew that wouldn't work. Rogue was stubborn when it came to something he felt strongly about.

"Fine if that's how you feel." Sting stood up and left the table. He waited until Rogue wasn't paying him any attention and then whispered to Lector. "If he won't go near her. We'll get her to come to us."

"Yeah!" Lector grinned.

The two quietly inched towards the door. "Hey Sting where are you heading to?" Orga shouted over top of the guild. Sting and Lector cringed at his voice and vowed to pay him back at some point. He glanced up towards Rogue to see him scowling at him. "He knows." Lector whispered. Sting nodded before signing and giving up on his plan.

"So what's going on with Rogue?" Minerva slunk up to Sting.

"Remember when Rogue said that he liked a girl in Fairy Tail?"

"Vaguely."

Sting rolled his eyes. "Do you pay attention to anyone other than yourself?"

She shrugged. "When it interests me. What are you getting at?"

"Well she told him that she liked him back-"

"Naw! That's so cute!" Minerva cooed.

"I guess, but that was three weeks ago and they haven't talked since."

"Oh, why?"

"He thinks he's not good enough." Lectoor said.

"He thinks he's gonna hurt her." Added Sting.

Minerva huffed, "What does she think about that?"

Sting shrugged. "No idea. I was trying to sneak out to talk to her but that plan was ruined by Orga and Rogue keeps glaring at me. I'd hate to see what he'll do if I actually took a step towards the door."

Minerva casually looked over her shoulder at Rogue. "I see. Well for the sake of my guild members I could help."

"Help how?" Asked Lector.

"You just tell me who I'm looking for and I'll go talk to the girl I'd like to see what kind of girl Rogue fell for anyway."

"You would do that?" Sting questioned.

"Sure. I'm part of this guild now and I need to make up for some things." Minerva added, staring down at the ground.

"Thanks Minerva!" Sting grinned, slapping her on the shoulder. "In Magnolia, you know where the guild hall is. Look for a girl with blue hair, pretty short, goes by the name Levy."

Minerva nodded. "Okay. Guess I'll leave now before Rogue figures out what we planned." She smiled sweetly before quickening her pace out of the guild hall.

Levy sat in a corner of the guild with half full glass in one hand and a book under her hand. She sighed, it had been three weeks since she plucked up her courage and told Rogue she like him. And now she had no way to get in contact with him unless Rogue got in contact with her. _'Are we together now? Are we a couple or not?'_ Levy felt lonelier as the days dragged on without contact. "What do I do?" She muttered to herself. She sighed and shook her head. Levy frowned, _'I'm not going to let it get to me.'_ She downed her drink and turned her attention to her book. The next thing she knew Lucy was roughly shaking her.

"Levy!"

"Wh-a-at Lu." Stuttered Levy.

"Jet said that there is someone outside asking for you."

"Oh." Levy smiled, hoping that they meant Rogue. She tried not to race out of the guild so excitedly. Her shoulders dropped as she saw and unknown female standing outside the guild hall. "Can I help you?"

"Oh you're cute! Are you Levy?" The taller woman strolled towards her.

Levy blinked up at her. "Um yes, do you need something?" The woman's gaze seemed to drift to behind Levy. Levy turned to see Lucy, mouth agape in shock.

"You're Minerva, from Sabertooth." Lucy slunk back slightly.

"You're the girl from Fairy Tail." Minerva looked towards Lucy, pained. She took a step closer to her but Lucy rapidly took a step away. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about what I did. I've changed, well trying, I won't hurt you or anything I swear. I'm here to talk to Levy."

"Me?" Levy looked at Minerva shocked.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I'd rather not talk in front of everyone."

"Hell yes I mind!" Gajeel yelled pulling Minerva's hand off Levy's arm.

"And what the hell do you want!" Minerva shouted back.

"You're not taking Levy anywhere!"

"Who asked you?"

"I don't trust ya."

"I'm here to talk to Levy, alone. Sting sent me to talk about Rogue."

"Is he okay?" Levy panicked.

Gajeel bit his lip and and 'tch' at Levy's concern.

"He's fine, can we talk?"

Levy smiled and nodded, "Sure." She turned to look at Gajeel and Lucy. "I'll be fine guys, be back soon."

Levy and Minerva walked together deeper into the heart of Magnolia.


	7. Chapter 7

Levy walked quietly beside Minerva, she glanced over her shoulder until Lucy and Gajeel were out of sight. "What's wrong? Is Rouge okay?" Levy threw questions at Minerva.

"He's unhurt if that's you're worried about." She sniggered at Levy.

"What was that about?" Levy pouted.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you sound so cute, all panicking and such."

Levy's cheeks flushed, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Sting asked me to come because he couldn't get away to talk to you. He's worried about Rogue. He said... oh what did he say?" Minerva fumbled over her words. Levy pursed her lips and tried hard not to explode with anticipation. "Something along the lines of 'he doesn't want to hurt you' so that's why he hasn't come to see you." Minerva stopped by a flower bed and looked towards Levy.

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "He doesn't want to see me." She whispered.

"Oh no, girl. Don't cry. It's not like that, I'm sure he just thinks that he doesn't deserve you and that he cares for you so much he doesn't want to see you hurt." Minerva panicked, unsure how to help.

"You-you think?" Levy rubbed away the tears the started to fall. Minerva nodded rapidly. "Then he's being stupid." She scowled. "Who does he think he is, just telling me that then what, vanishing so that I never see him again! That jerk!"

Minerva smiled "Okay then. Let's go tell him that."

"Huh?" Levy's mouth gaped.

"Well, he's not going to come to you so lets go to him." Minerva patted her on the back. "And then you can tell him to his face that he's an idiot."

"I- I don't think I could do that."

"Sure you can. You just exploded on me, a complete stranger then you can definitely do it to him. Besides I'd like to see him squirm a little."

Levy giggled. "I suppose. Okay I'll go, I'm not going to get any explanation otherwise."

"That's a girl! We'll leave right away, we'll take the train so it won't be too long."

Levy smiled "Okay."

The train ride was quiet. The two girls had a cubical to themselves but none knew the other well enough to strike up a conversation. They tried not to look directly at each other. "So. You and Rogue huh? How'd you meet?" Minerva spoke killing the silence.

Levy smiled and began explaining how she first met him, soon she found herself rattling on about every time they meet. The times she knew he was following her, where he protected her, accidentally hurting her hand and Minerva smiled softly at Levy as she was talking about Rogue. _'She glows with happiness when she talks about him, even when he hurt her. She doesn't seem to care at all.'_ When she asked Levy just smiled and said that it was an accident and it was easy to forgive. "Easy to forgive huh." Minerva muttered.

"Hum? What's wrong?" Levy asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking what it would be like if people could forgive so easily."

"Are you thinking about Lucy?"

"Is she the blonde girl?" Levy nodded. "Then yes I suppose I am."

"She will forgive you, I have."

"How can you so easily?" Minerva exclaimed.

Levy shrugged. "I can tell that you honesty feel bad."

"But I did something so terrible."

"You heard how Gajeel became part of Fairy Tail?" Minerva shook her head. Levy then explained the pain Gajeel put her and her team under.

"And you still accepted him as part of the guild?" Minerva asked shocked.

"I'm not saying I forgive him instantly just slowly after time. He showed that he was remorseful for what he did and in time I even-" Levy stopped mid-sentence. She sighed and smiled, not a gentle smile of love but one of past love, something that could have happened.

"You loved him." Minerva stated.

Levy huffed, "I suppose I did at some point. But he was never interested in me and all I did was stare awkwardly." Levy laughed. "I guess I fell in love with Rogue before I even realized it."

Minerva smiled. "Love huh? It's a fickle thing."

Levy turned her attention to the changing scenery. "Yep it is. But I'm still happy." She grinned at Minerva.

"You really are in love with the dark dragon slayer, aren't you?"

"I suppose I really am." Levy giggled. "But I won't have it any other way."

Rogue was nursing a drink in a dark corner of the guild hall with Frosh sitting on the table. "Are you sure this is what you want Rogue?" Sting asked leaning on the wall nearby.

"Yes. I'm sure, she's better off this way." Rogue smiled sadly into his drink.

"Oh am I now!" A loud, determined voice echoed though-out the guild hall. He looked up to see Minerva smirking next to a familiar bluenette girl. "I think I should be the judge of that."

"L-levy." Rogue stuttered quietly, while Frosh exclaimed loudly and flew straight into Levy's arms.

"Levy!" He cried. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too sweetheart." Levy smiled, stroking her head gently. She pulled Frosh up onto her shoulder and folded her arms across her chest. "And you," She scowled and stormed towards Rogue hiding in the corner. "Did you even think about how I felt? You just up and vanished without a word, and then I heard that you weren't going to come to see me at all!" Levy yelled exactly like she practiced with Minerva but suddenly her vision started to blur.

"Oh no Levy don't cry." Frosh exclaimed in a panic.

She sniffed and quickly wiped at her cheeks. "I'm not crying. I'm not." She stammered.

Sting looked towards Rogue and kicked the chair he's sitting on. "Don't look so terrified. Go talk to her."

Rogue looked at Sting, "How did you need to her?"

"Min. She offered to help and since you weren't going to let me leave I accepted."

Rogue looked towards Levy, "She's crying. What do I do?"

"Whatever feels right." Sting smirked, urging Rogue to his feet.

Rogue sighed and walked towards Levy. He stood out out of arms reach. "Why are you here?"

"Because of you. I really care about you and when I heard that you didn't want anything to do with me I wanted to check."

Rogue turned his face away, "It's not like I don't want anything to do with you at all. I'm just not the best person for you. I'm dangerous and all I'm going to do is hurt you and you deserve better than that." He felt a jolt to his chest. Rogue turned his attention back to Levy to see her fist out.

"Did you even ask me how I felt!" Levy yelled.

Rogue rapidly scanned the room to notice that almost every member of the guild was staring at them. Some seemed to be watching them from the corner of their eyes, other seem to watching with great interest and a few seemed to urging him on. He glared at Sting before snatching Levy's hand and led her out of the building. "Can we not talk here please." He muttered and she nodded allowing him take her outside.

Once outside Rogue turned to Levy. "I'm sorry I did say anything but I thought it would be easier for you to forget me."

Levy looked up and smiled, "If you were going for a hundred years i still wouldn't forget you."

Rogue's eyes widened as he gazed down at her. His hand suddenly stroked her cheek, his thumb slightly moist from the residue left behind. "I'm sorry. I didn't think, I just-" He stopped unsure what to say. He felt her face gently rub against his hand and he smiled at her.

She prodded at his cheek. "That's what I like to see." She giggled. His hand drifted down her cheek to rest his thumb in front of her ear and the rest of his fingers behind. He gently rubbed his thumb against her skin, the fingers behind her head slowly pulled her face towards his. "Are you going to kiss?" Frosh still sitting on Levy's other shoulder piped up. The two rapidly pulled apart flushing profusely. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have. Never without your permission or-" Suddenly Levy threw her arms around him and whispered into his ear. 'You always have my permission.'

Rogue stared straight into her eyes before turning his attention to Frosh. "Go inside for a minute." Frosh quickly flew away before hearing Rogue asking, "Are you sure?" and an answer of yes.

 _Authors note: Really sorry about the late chapter. I wanted to get it done two weeks ago but Welly Comic Con got in the way. I'll try to update them regular like I was. Very sorry._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's notes: Sorry for being so long but I've been wondering about his chapter for so long that if I don't do it I would probably end up giving up so here it is. Had to prepare myself for it. Contains Lemon so if you don't want to read it don't I will do a sum up at the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks all ._

Rogue walked Levy through the town showing her the sights. She smirked at his lack of words and his rushed pace. "What?" He asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"Oh nothing." She smiled innocently.

His eyes narrowed towards her, "You sure?"

She nodded rapidly. "Yep I'm sure just happy to be with you." Rogue's cheeks flushed and he looked away from her. Levy giggled and raced forward in front of him. She turned to jog backwards. "Come on!" She cheered happily. She turned back to come head first into someone, her body lurched backwards and a pair of strong arms stopped her from hitting the ground.

"You alright?" Rogue asked.

"Ye-yeah." She blushed getting to her feet. "I'm really sorry I should have been watching where I was going."

The person shrugged off the mistake and announced that no one was hurt so it was fine before leaving her in an embarrassed state. "You need to watch where you're going." Rogue scolded.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Rogue sighed and took her dainty hand into his. "You can't get into any trouble if I do this." He said not looking directly at her.

Levy was shocked to be holding a man's hand in public never lone Rogue's but it wasn't long before a huge grin spread across her face. "Okay!" She smiled.

Rogue continued walking being very conscious of the warmth in his hand. _'She seems fine with it so you don't need to panic. She wouldn't have accepted if she didn't want to. So why is it the only thing you can think of! You're only holding her hand you've done more.'_ Rogue cringed as he suddenly remembered the fact that he had kissed her. He was so busy sorting out his own thoughts that he didn't notice how much later it had become.

Levy gazed about in complete wonder. _'I didn't get enough time to look around last time, everything is so big and busy.'_ Each time they past a bookstore or cafe she made a mental note of where it was so that she could come back. She looked up at Rogue, he seemed completely out of it and she wondered if he knew that she was already late for her train ride back. "Rogue?" He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at her. "I'm late."

Rogue stopped and took in his surrounding, they were pretty far from the Guild and even further away from the train station. The sun was in the early stages of setting at the sky had started to take on a red hue. "Why didn't you tell me? I don't think we can get back in time now."

Levy shrugged. "I was having fun with you, I didn't really want to go back."

Rogue was stunned at her honesty and secretly he didn't want her to leave either. "Well I can't have you go back in the dark so why," He swallowed saliva building up in his mouth. "Why don't you stay with me? I has a small room here in the city so it won't be in the Guild Hall with everyone but you don't have too I-"

"Okay." Levy cut him off. "I want to spent more time with you and it's getting pretty dark out."

Rogue relaxed slightly and led her towards his place. "Sting might be there. He's gotten into a habit of using it to hid from his duties from time to time."

Levy laughed, "That sounds like him."

It wasn't long before they reached an inn. "I have a room here permanently." He said to her puzzled face before taking her inside and upstairs. He unlocked the door on the side of the building and when inside.

"Wondered how long you'd be?" Sting leapt to his feet from the couch on one side of the room with Lestor and Frosh. "We thought you were going to move in with your new girlfriend." Sting spoke the word girlfriend slowly as he noticed Levy half hiding behind Rogue. "Oh. Ooh!" He exclaimed. "I see." Sting smirked, raising his eyebrows at Rogue.

"Wait, it's not - I mean your-" Rogue stammered looking from Sting to Levy hoping she didn't think he was like that.

"Alright. I understand. We'll be leaving now." Sting laughed leaving with Lestor but not before slapping Rogue on the shoulder on the way out.

Rogue scowled at Sting's back as he left, wondering how he could explain everything to Levy. "I'm sorry that-" He stopped to see that she was already sitting where Sting was talking with Frosh. _'I guess I'm the only one who was panicking about it. Why was I?'_

Levy smiled and looked around the place. It was small, but it was nice. There was a double bed at one side of the room near a window looking out onto the city leading to the open plan of a couple of bookshelves, a small desk and a couch. There was one door near the living end where they entered through and another closer to the bedroom bed end of the floor which she assumed was the bathroom. _'Wait.'_ She took another take around the room. _'There's only one bed.'_ "Where am I-"

"If you want to take the bed I'll sleep on the couch." She was interrupted by Rogue sitting at the other end of the couch.

"No I couldn't do that to you. Please take your bed and I'll take the couch."

"No you're my guest I insist."

They argued back and forth for a while before Levy started to giggle. "This is ridiculous." She laughed. "We're both too stubborn."

"I suppose we are." Rogue smiled.

"They why don't you both take the bed." Frosh said. They both looked at him with reddened faces. "That way Frosh can sleep with Rogue and Levy." He smiled innocently and sat on Rogue's lap.

"Ah well..." Levy started.

"I don't know..." Said Rogue.

"But... But Frosh wants to be with both Rogue and Levy." He started to whimper.

"Oh no don't cry, it's okay. It'll be fine we'll stay together, right?" Levy hugged Frosh while she stared at Rogue.

"Ah um... If you're okay with that then I guess so."

Frosh cheered and flew around the room. He landed on the middle of the bed and sat down. "Bedtime now then?"

Levy laughed, "Sure. It's been a busy day for me and I'm pretty tired." She stood up and walked over to the bed.

Rogue followed and went to the set of drawers next to it. He pulled out one of his shirts and gave it to Levy without making eye contact. "Here. You don't have anything to sleep in."

"Oh. Thanks." She blushed. She looked around the room.

Rogue pointed to the door close, "Bathroom. You can get changed in there. I'll get changed out here."

"Thanks again." She smiled. "Call out when you're done. I don't want to walk out while..."

"I get it. Sure."

Levy quickly flew into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She sighed and lent against the door. "That was so embarrassing."She composed herself and got undressed. She put Rogue's shirt on and giggled quietly to herself in the mirror. It sat halfway down her thighs and there was about twenty centimeters of extra fabric in the arms. She flailed them about a little marveling at her own tiny stancher before rolling them to a comfortable length. "Levy." She heard Rogue speak her voice and knew that he was done and it was was save for her to come out but she wasn't sure if she felt ready. She took a deep breath, _'I really like him. I_ _ **know**_ _he won't do anything I don't want to there's nothing to worry about.'_ She looked at herself in the mirror and almost didn't recognise herself. Instead of looking like a cute child in their father's clothing she suddenly became a sultry woman in her boyfriends shirt. _'Am I his girlfriend now? I guess I never really asked once again I just assumed.'_ She took another deep breath and announced that she was coming. "Time to ask." She but on a confident face and opened the door. To her surprise Rogue was sitting up in bed with Frosh on his lap. The first thing she noticed was that he was shirtless. She could see all his muscles and scars and she found herself staring before pulling her eyes away. "Um... So, what do you think? Look okay?"

Rogue looked up and Levy when she spoke and could barely keep his eyes off her. To him she was always beautiful but seeing her in something that was his made it feel on so bad. His face flushed red all the way to the tip of his ears as he watched her take a slow spin and having Sting's word resonate in his head. _'I guess I'd like to that with her at some point but-'_ He noticed that she was cocking her head at him. _'Oh shit you have too speak!'_ "It looks good. A little big but that's to be expected."

"Oh good." She smiled as she crawled into bed with a small empty space between them. _'Come on out and say it, just ask!'_ She chided herself as she watched him roll Frosh around on the bed.

 _'Don't look at her, don't look at her or you'll want to touch her.'_ He thought to himself as he stared directly away from her.

"Um... Can I ask you a question?" Levy asked, wringing her hands above the blankets.

"Sure." He spoke still not looking towards her.

"Am I your girlfriend now? 'Cos I really like you and we did k-kiss and I-"

"Of course we are. That is if you want me as a boyfriend?" Rogue felt himself wanting to look at her, wanting to touch her silken blue hair but thought it would be for the best if he didn't.

Levy grinned and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Yes of course I do! You're sweet and kind and caring and I know you'll always be there for me."

Rogue gently stroked the back of her head, feeling the strands of her hair. "But I'm not Levy. I'm cold and distant and-" He was suddenly cut off but and pair of soft pink lips.

"I don't care. I love you Rogue. That includes everything about you." Levy said as she broke away from him.

Rogue stared deeply into her hazel eyes and unconsciously breathed in her scent. The soft smell of ink and honey that was her put him over the edge and he drove his lips into hers. They kissed each time they broke away Rogue came at her stronger and more passionately from the time before. "Rogue." Levy moaned his name before he came to his senses.

"Sorry, I should have done that. I..." He cringed drawing his knees up to touch his forehead.

"Frosh." Levy cooed. "Would you mind going to see Lestor for a while?" Frosh shook his head with he had his eyes covered with his paws before racing off fast. Levy turned her attention the Rogue. "Rogue, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me."

"But what if I do?"

"Then I'll heal by your side, and I won't love you any less." She smiled stroking the back of his head. "So," She blushed. "Kiss me again."

Rogue looked up at her, her cheeks slightly red, her eyes unfocused to settle on his face directly and lightly biting her bottom lip. "You sure this is what you want?" He asked as his moved closer to her.

"Absolutely." With that his lip crashed into hers. She placed her hands on his shoulders and drew them down his chest as her fingers brushed lightly against his chest muscles he groaned into her mouth. The vibration caused her to open her mouth slightly and Rogue's tongue wasted no time in entering. His tongue roamed her mouth linking up with her's before departing. She gazed at him, panting slightly before he pulled her close and kissed from the bottom of her ear down her neck. He started to undone the top couple buttons of the shirt he loaned her so he could reach her neck better. He placed a deep kiss in the bend of her neck to her shoulder and he smirked as she let out a moan.

"Did that feel good?" He asked, placing light pecked kisses along her shoulder.

"Uh ha." She nodded watching his black hair itch across her skin.

"Good." He stated as he bit a little harder into the same spot. She let loose a higher gasp and he could fell her dragging her hands down his back but every time she moaned her nails dug into just a little. He moved but up to her lips and gently kissed her as he lowered her down onto the bed. Her hands smoothed his hair back as he pulled back.

"I like to see you face." She grinned.

"I want to see you, if you want that it." Rogue knelt over her hips hoping she wouldn't feel how much he wanted it. Levy smiled nodded before undoing a few more buttons so that was was left only in her black laced underwear. "Don't stare." She pouted. Rogue kissed her forehead, her cheek and down her neck to settle at the top of her breasts.

"But you're beautiful, how can I not stare." He said as he pushed the fabric up slightly so he could put his hand underneath to grab her breast. She gasped as his cold fingers molded themselves against her chest. She felt something knock against her leg and she let her hands wander down to investigate. Her fingers gently touched it and she heard Rogue gasp and pull back. It only took her a second to realise what she'd done.

"I'm sorry that was impulsive of me." She flushed at her boldness.

"No it's fine I just didn't expect it." Rogue scratched his head sheepishly. "Is this really want you want because we can stop if you want?"

Levy smiled and pulled herself forward to met him. She slipped herself out of his shirt completely and tossed it on the floor. "I'm sure. I want you." Rogue's hands flew to her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her passionately as he fumbled with her bra. She noticed that he wasn't paying much attention to the kiss as he became aggravated with the clasp. She put her hands over his and undid it with one swift movement. He threw it onto the floor in anger while Levy tried to contain her laughter.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me." He pouted as he drew her close and placed her breast in his mouth. His tongue flitted across her nipple earning him pleasant moan as a reward. He took the other one is his hand and squeezed it, feeling it in his hand. She arched her back and moaned his name. While she was arched his kissed down her ribs, down her stomach and to the top of her panties. He stopped and looked up at her and nodded. He slowly pulled them off her and lay her down in front of him. "You ready?" He asked as he stroked her inside of her thigh. Levy answered yes as Rogue slowly pushed one finger inside her. She gasped at the coldness of his finger and the indecency of herself. He gently moved it in and out of her. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it feels really good." She blushed watching him sit in-between her thighs with a worried look on his face. "One more."

"Are you sure?"

Levy nodded, "I want to be able to have **you** Rogue." He nodded and pushed another finger inside her walls. This one came with a bit more resistance and Levy bit her lip. Rogue was about to move completely way when Levy told him not to. "I'm okay. Please Rogue, just try now." He sighed and slowly pushed his two fingers inside her and back out. He was worried about the pain until her hips started to sway with the rhythm. He watched her squirm and moan in pleasure and he wondered how much long he come hold out. Levy could feel his fingers every time they slowly moved inside her. She wanted him to move faster but thought that Rogue would think less of her if she did. She gasp sharply as she felt something and suddenly couldn't contain her moans. She felt heat suddenly burst through her body and dampness between her legs. She shot up quickly and Rogue moved his arm back. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that! That was so, so." The warmth she felt quickly vanished but the feeling lasted longer, she was usually so good with her words so why couldn't she think of anything now.

Rogue's eyes widened as he realised what happened. He watched her flush and cover her head in her hands. He glanced down at his wet fingers and wondered what she tasted like. He licked along one of his fingers tasting a mixture of sweet and bitterness. "Hey!" She exclaimed looking at him.

"What, you taste good." He smirked as he stole another kiss from her lips. "But this tastes better." Levy could feel that he was holding back, that he was being slow for her. She lowered her hand and went underneath his boxers. She gently gripped his cock and ran her hand down the shaft. He hissed and sighed. "You sure you're sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I love you and I want to be with you." She smiled as she tested out how much pressure she should use. He took her hand away as he removed his boxers and sat with his back against the headboard. Levy looked at Rogue, his hair was over his face and he had his leg up to cover himself from her. She crawled over and placed her hand back on his cock watching herself move it fully up and down. He let her experience with how fast he liked it before he commented that if she kept doing it that he would cum. She blushed and pulled away as he lent over and opened a draw. He pulled out a condom and applied it. He lent back and kissed her pushing her back onto the bed. Rogue sat over her holding himself ready. Before he could ask if she was ready again she said she was. He took a deep breath and slowly entered her. She gasped and winced a little in pain.

Rogue leaned over her, "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you want to stop?" He started to pull back when Levy threw her arms around him.

"It hurt a little but I don't want to stop. Just take it slow." He did as she asked and slowly filled her once he was all the way in he stopped and told her to tell him when she was ready. He lightly kissed her lips holding himself up with his arms either side of her head. "Okay." He started to slowly pull back out and she felt herself quiver.

"Are you sure-" She stopped his worrying but placing her finger against his lips.

"That's wasn't pain." She giggled. "That felt really good." Rogue started to move, pulling himself out and back in slowly at first but felt himself building up momentum. "Do-on't stop." Levy moaned, running her hands down Rogue's back. Hearing her plead with him made him want her more. He rolled over pulling her on top of him. He pulled her face down to him as he kissed her roughly. His hand roamed to her hips and he gripped them tight he forced her body down deeper onto him. Levy moaned loudly arching her back. Rogue used his strength to lift her up and down on his body. Levy fell forward burying her face in his shoulder. "R-ogue." She moaned, she felt he move faster in her.

"Levy." He groaned as he felt himself started to tighten. "I'm going to cum soon. I can't-"

"Don't care." She said, as she screamed. Heat surrounded his cock as he could feel her cumming on her. He knew he wasn't far behind as he thrust a couple more times before moaning her name as he felt himself release in her. He panted heavily as Levy crawled off him and lay down next to him.

Rogue kissed deeply, "I love you." He panted.

"I love you too." She sighed as she snuggled up in his arms.

 _Authors notes: It's so long... Sorry about the length of the chapter. Also first time writing one so sorry about that too. . I'm going go and never let anyone know I wrote this._


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Notes: For those who didn't have to read the previous chapter. Rogue and Levy explored the town until it was took late for her train and she stayed over with him, that's about the jist of it anyway other than they exchanged I love you's._

~Back at Magnolia earlier in the day~

Gajeel entered the guild hall and took a deep breath, _'Still not here either.'_ Every since Levy left to talk to Minerva he had been worried but when she didn't arrive back to the guild hall after a couple of hours he became terrified that something had happened to her. He had checked all the places he knew she visited but he couldn't smell her anywhere. "Hey Gajeel," He turned angrily towards the speaker. Jet jumped slightly at his piercing red eyes. "I haven't seen Levy for a while and it's starting to get dark. I was -" He looked towards Droy. "We were wondering if you had any idea where she was?"

Gajeel snorted, "No haven't seen her since she talked to Minerva this afternoon. Besides I'm not her keeper."

"That's troubling." Jet sighed.

"She is part of Sabertooth you don't think it had something to do with Rouge do you?" Droy asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jet scowled. "I guess it's up to us to go get her."

Jet and Droy shared a nod before walking past Gajeel out the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Gajeel snapped.

"To the same place we bumped into Rouge last time." Droy answered not really waiting to talk.

Gajeel sighed, "I might as well come with you. You won't stand a chance against Rouge."

"Fine, but we are taking the train." Smirked Jet.

Gajeel turned a slight shade of green, "I guess I have no choice."

He walked to the train station with the two of them listening to them bicker about Levy's choice in men. He glared daggers into their back as they walked. _'Like she be in to either of you.'_ He thought angrily.

"I'll grab the tickets." Jet said racing off.

"Tch." Gajeel mouthed distastefully.

It wasn't long until Jet appeared back with three tickets. "It's the last train of the night so we won't get in until very late."

"It'll be fine." Gajeel snatched the ticket and boarded the train.

"Why did you tell him he could come?" Complained Droy.

"Because he has a point. We don't stand a chance against Rogue." Jet replied following Gajeel onto the train.

The three of them shared a compartment with a less than happy Gajeel on one side and Jet and Droy on the other. Gajeel has planned to bolt off the train as soon as he could to catch a whiff of Levy's scent and leave them both behind. But instead they were helping his off the train and onto the closest bench. "He's so damn heavy!" Groaned Jet as he shouldered the half-unconscious Iron Dragon.

"Shu-" Was a much as he could muster before being dropped onto the bench and eminently fell asleep.

"Now what?" Droy asked staring at the sleeping dragon.

"You stay here I'll have a quick look around town then sleep I guess. Nothing much else we can do. We need his nose to find her if I don't." Jet scratched his shoulders before bolting off into town.

By the time he got back he was exhausted and Droy was slumped on the ground fast asleep. He sat at the other end of the bench by Gajeel's feet and closed his eyes. It wasn't very long 'til sleep gripped him.

The noise and bustling of people awoke Gajeel with a shock. Kicking his feet out he pushed Jet off the seat and hit Droy to wake him up. "We slept all damn night!" He exclaimed.

"Well you were the one to fall asleep first." Jet scoffed as he picked himself up off the ground.

"We don't have time for that now." Gajeel glared and exited the station in such a rush that Droy and Jet had to jog to catch up. He wasn't far into town before he caught a sliver of Levy's scent. "She definitely here." He said picking up his pace.

Rogue woke with light assailing his eyes, he shifted slightly away from the window until her hears a soft moan. He opened his eyes fully to see Levy under his arm sleeping peacefully. She rolled over towards him and the blanket slipped down slightly so that he could see the top of her chest. Blushing as he remembered last night he pulled himself away from her and out of bed. He was able to put on pants before she stirred. "Rogue." She whispered sleepily.

"S-sorry I woke you." He sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed her blue curls from her face.

She flashed him a big grin, "Good morning."

"G-good morning." He stammered, cheeks slightly red.

She cocked her head to the side. "Are you not use to someone telling you 'good morning'?" She questioned.

"Not some beautiful girl in my bed, I'm not." Levy's felt heat rise to her cheeks and she buried her face in the pillow. She felt his weight leave the bed. "Anyway we need to get up and dressed, your guild members would-" Levy looked up when she heard him stop.

"Rogue?" She questioned. He silenced her by holding his hand out as he approached the window. She pulled herself into a sitting position, clutching the blanket tightly to her chest.

A loud bang echoed as something collided with the glass and Rogue whipped the curtain back rapidly to revel Gajeel hanging off the window frame. Rogue opened the window and scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Gajeel ignored him and pulled himself up. Levy gasped and dragged the blanket up to her shoulders. "Gajeel!" She squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Levy are you-" His voice trailed off as he watched her cheeks flush red as she looked at him. No, not him past him to Rouge. Without any warning he punched Rogue causing him to stumble backwards.

"No don't Gajeel please!" Levy screamed.

Rogue looked up at Levy and smiled. "I've got this, okay?" Rogue then directed his attention to Gajeel. "She's save here so you don't have to worry. I'd never hurt her."

"I know you did. I saw her hand."

Rogue gazed down to the ground. "He didn't mean it. It was an accident and I forgave him. Like I forgave you for what you did."

Gajeel winced at the reminder. "Yeah but why him!" He snapped at her.

"Because I love him!" She shouted back. She gasped and bit her lip, stunned by her own boldness.

With Gajeel in shock Rogue grabbed him and forced him back out the window to Jet and Droy below. "I'm not letting you see any part of her. Even by accident." He stated. Rogue turned back to face Levy and scowled.

"I didn't tell him, I have no idea how he got here." Levy said flustered.

"I do. He followed your scent."

"My scent? Why?"

"Because he loves you." Rogue snapped pulling her into a tight embrace.

"But that's not true." She whispered stroking his hair.

"It is and I'm not giving you to him."

Levy giggled. "Good, because I wouldn't have done this if I didn't care for you." Levy moved his head from her shoulder and gently placed her lips on his. "I love only you, okay?" She smiled.

He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a more passionate kiss. "I love you too."

"Good. Then I need to get changed. And you need to finish." She said glancing down at the bare chest. "Is Gajeel still outside?"

Rogue stood up and peeked out the window. "Yeah, he's arguing with two guys." He answered moving away and gathering up the rest of his clothing.

Levy was partly dressed by the time him looked back and he felt slight disappointment. "Two? I'll suppose I'll have a look when I'm properly dressed."

"I'm coming with you." Rogue pouted as he pulled his cape around his shoulders.

Levy sat down on the bed and fixed her shoes. "I won't have it any other way." She smiled at him other her shoulder.

The two of them walked down stairs and out of the building towards Gajeel. Rogue was insistent that she held his hand and Levy gave in trying not to laugh at his jealously.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cheered as they bolted towards her but Rogue pulled her behind him before they could reach her. "Hey what gives?" Jet asked.

"Are you really together?" Droy stared at Levy peeking out form behind Rogue's back.

"Yes." Rogue stated loudly before Levy could say anything.

"Rogue they're my teammates. You know them." Levy complained pulling herself out from behind Rogue.

"Is that true Levy? Are you really with - Him?" Asked Jet looking distasteful towards Rogue.

"Yes it is, and I really like him so don't you dare try anything or I'll hurt you." Levy threatened.

"No, okay, sorry Levy. We won't." They said in unison.

Levy watched Gajeel just out of range from the group, she took a step towards him before Rogue pulled her back. "Best not at the moment." She nodded in agreement.

"So now what Levy, are - are you still coming back to Fairy Tail?" Droy asked shyly.

Levy smiled "Of course." She looked up at Rogue. "And Sting needs you. We can make this work."

Rogue ruffled her hair. "Sure we can." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "But I don't want you to leave alone with them. So I'll accompany you back to Magnolia"

"But the train?" She complained.

"I'll deal." Rogue shrugged tightening his grip on her hand and leading her towards the station.

"Hey wait up!" Called Droy as he and Jet raced after them with Gajeel not far behind.


End file.
